Harry Potter y el Hacedor de Sueños
by maxhnt
Summary: Esta historia toma inicio cuando la batalla de Hogwarts termina. Basicamente intenta explicar esa laguna de 19 años... al menos uno de ellos. A disfrutarla. Dejar Reviews si queries seguir leyendo. Ya esta terminada y la ire subiendo si dejan reviews-


Para entender esta historia, creo que es bastante necesario conocer el guion original del libro, esta historia narra los sucesos después de la batalla de Hogwarts.

Sin más lo dejo disfrutar de la historia. También deciros que la iré subiendo a medida que las reviews entren. Es una historia un poco larga así que tened paciencia. Y si ponéis el titulo en un buscador la podéis encontrar completa en otra página.

Un saludo

Capitulo 1 ¡Por Ellos!

Señor, En cuanto a la Capa de Invisibilidad me la quedare, además si no tiene problema no iré a buscar la Piedra de la Resurrección, en cuanto a la Varita de Sauco, la dejare con su legitimo dueño, pero antes me gustaría intentar una última cosa – sacó su varita rota de la bolsa donde hace tiempo la guardaba, si algo podía repararla, tenía puestas las esperanzas en la llamada Vara Letal – ¡Reparo! – al instante la varita se unió como si nunca hubiera sufrido ningún daño.

Me parece una idea más que formidable, y ciertamente me esperaba un gesto así – Le respondió el lienzo de un anciano, con barbas y largo cabello cano cuya mirada estaba aumentada por unas gafas de medialuna.

Adiós, Profesor Dumbledore.

Adiós Harry.

Harry recogió su varita, la calidez de la madera parecía decirle que ella también echaba muchísimo de menos el contacto con sus manos, y cuando la asió se sintió nuevamente seguro. Habían pasado siete años en los que ambos pasaron por muchas cosas, era difícil de explicar pero compartía un lazo de confianza especial con ella, y ese lazo no existía en la varita de Draco, que era hasta ese momento la que había utilizado, se guardo ambas varitas en el bolsillo, y con un corte de la túnica que llevaba envolvió la Varita de Sauco y se la guardo separadas de las otras. Cuando estaba a punto de echarse la capa invisible sobre los hombros y salir del despacho del director, una voz le sobresalto a su espalda.

Sabía que estarías aquí Potter, ¿te importa que hablemos unos momentos? –

La profesora Minerva McGonagall entraba con paso decidido en el despacho, tenía un ojo hinchado, un corte en la mejilla izquierda y la túnica a cuadros con manchas de sangre, por lo demás su porte era tan decidido como el primer día que la conoció. Harry espero dando a entender que se quedaría allí.

Muy bien, siéntate, y come un poco – de su varita salieron unas luces que se convirtieron en chocolate y en vasos con zumo de calabaza - tus amigos están a punto de llegar.

Al poco de decir esto unos golpes se oyeron en la puerta, la cual se abrió a los pocos segundos dejando ver a Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley, este ultimo parecía especialmente abatido, puesto que su hermano Fred había muerto en la batalla que acababa de librarse. Ambos entraron, le sonrieron a Harry y se sentaron a su lado.

Bueno chicos – comenzó la profesora tras instar a la pareja que también comiera - esperaba que pudieras decirme que es lo que habéis estado haciendo todo este tiempo.

Los chicos se miraron y comprendieron que no tenía sentido mantener el velo, pues Voldemort había muerto, y aquel secretismo carecía de sentido en ese momento. Entre los tres le contaron a la profesora Mc Gonagall lo que habían hecho, desde las clases particulares con Dumbledore, la Idea que tenía Voldemort acerca de los Horrocruxes, Lo que descubrieron sobre el diario de Riddle obtenido en su segundo año, El anillo de Sorvolo, y uno por uno fueron contando acerca de la destrucción de cada Horrocrux, para terminar con la petición que le hizo a Neville sobre matar a Nagini. En esta parte de la historia Hermione y Ron también lo escuchaban pues no sabían lo que había ocurrido en el Bosque Prohibido.

Después de todo esto Harry creyó que era necesario hablar de algo más especial y abordo el tema de Snape, Les dijo toda la verdad a la profesora y a sus amigos, pues supuso que era la mejor manera que podía en ese momento de honrar su memoria.

Así que el profesor Snape era un héroe, trabajo para Dumbledore desde siempre, me pareció justo honrarlo contando la verdad acerca de su muerte, y eso es todo – dijo Harry ante la expectante mirada de la profesora.

Es increíble, nuevamente has sobrevivido a la maldición que ha acabado hoy con muchas personas, me honra decir lo importante que eres para la comunidad mágica. Y aún más me enorgullece saber que los responsables de una era de paz pertenecéis a mi casa, a Gryffindor – dijo la Profesora con un orgullo inconfundible en la voz, Harry vio a sus amigos, Ron sacaba pecho y sonreía, pero Hermione estaba a punto de quebrar a llorar de la emoción, era bien sabido el aprecio que ella sentía por la profesora y recibir un elogio tan grande de sus labios para ella debía ser una experiencia por la que ha valido la pena toda esa lucha.

Muchas gracias por sus palabras – dijo Hermione conteniendo las lagrimas – no sabe lo mucho que significan, Para mí también es un placer haberla tenido como profesora.

Los otros dos chicos afirmaron con la cabeza dejando claro que estaban de acuerdo con ella. La profesora Mc Gonagall sonrió dejando ver que para ella eso era un enorme alago; Harry cayó en la cuenta que la única vez que había visto sonreír así a la profesora fue en el baile de navidad de 4to año cuando Dumbledore la saco a bailar. Pensó en Dumbledore y pregunto algo que si bien sabía que era doloroso, lo creía necesario, para recordar la memoria de todos.

Profesora; ¿sabemos quienes han caído esta noche? – no pudo mirar evitar a Ron que tenía una mirada expectante, y podría jurar que Hermione también quería saberlo, los tres querían recordar los nombres de los que cayeron defendiendo la paz.

Es imposible decirlo a ciencia cierta pues aun estamos limpiando los pasillos del colegio, pero confirmados están: Los hermanos Colin y Dennis Creevy, Ninphadora Tonks, Remus Lupín, Vincent Crabbe, Fred Weasley- Ron cogió un chocolate – Algunos mortífagos entre los que se encuentran Avery, Bott, Me encantaría decir que el cuerpo de Bellatrix Lastrange está entre las víctimas, sabemos que la herimos, pero aún no encontramos su cuerpo. Además esta Lavender Brown, fue mordida por Greyback en su estado lobuno esta grave, y es probable que no pase de esta noche, y si lo hace es probable que le queden secuelas – Concluyó la profesora.

Muy bien, gracias por los nombres, profesora, - Harry cogió cuatro copas y las vacio con un movimiento de su varita, a continuación la bajo un poco y apuntando a lo que parecía ser las mazmorras gritó – Accio – y pensó en lo que quería.

¿Qué has convocado Harry? – Le pregunto Hermione, pero la respuesta apareció en la ventana, parecía ser una botella con un líquido rojo oscuro en su interior, parecía algo viejo y tenía un escudo de armas grabado en la botella.

Es vino de Elfo, el mejor que existe según Slughorn, me gustaría brindarles un homenaje con un brindis con lo mejor que existe, también me gustaría agregar a Severus Snape, Charity Burbage que impartía clases de estudios muggles y puedo confirmar su muerte, Gregorovith, el creador de varitas búlgaro que también fue asesinado por él, Bathilda Bagshot, historiadora asesinada por Nagini, Sirius Black, padrino y amigo, Regulus Black, que fue lo bastante valiente para enfrentarse a él, Moddy, el auror, Mi queridísima Hedwing, Mis padres, James Potter y Lily Evans que dieron su vida para que este sirviendo estas copas, y en general a todo aquel, mortífagos o no cuya vida haya sido sesgada por Voldemort. – Les tendió una copa a cada uno que cogieron de buen grado.

Por ellos - Dijo Harry levantando la copa.

Por todos – dijeron Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley y Minerva McGonagall mientras levantaban sus copas y luego apuraron el contenido.

Capitulo 2 Verdiriam.

Después de haberse bebido el contenido guardaron un par de minutos de silencio, en homenaje a las personas que habían perdido la vida esa noche y en muchas noches anteriores, a los pocos momentos Ron fue el primero en hablar;

Profesora, ¿Le importa si yo…? - Comenzó.

Nos e preocupe señor Weasley, enseguida los dejare marchar, solo será un segundo mas, antes que nada me gustaría agradeceros por todo lo que habéis hecho, se que ya os lo han dicho muchas veces, pero habéis llevado una carga desde muy jóvenes de magos adultos, y que no todo el mundo puede lograr arrastrar y salir indemnes, nuevamente gracias. Ahora bien, como sabrán este año vosotros deberías haber cursado vuestro séptimo y último curso, antes de poder acceder a estudios superiores, Señor Potter creo que ha demostrado estar más que capacitado para ser un auror pero no por ello puedo darle el séptimo año por aprobado. Y lo mismo va para vosotros dos, - dijo mirando a Ron y Hermione – lo normal es que un alumno que decide no volver a estudiar aquí, no vuelva tampoco en un futuro, pero con ustedes seguro que el caso es una excepción. Y podrá permitir la entrada al colegio para personas que no estén en edad escolar, entonces ¿quisierais continuar estudiando?

Harry, Ron y Hermione no esperaban un ofrecimiento así, de hecho el ultimo año que han pasado viajando no hacían más que desear estar calentitos en Howarts comiendo los manjares que los elfos domésticos tanto se esmeraban por hacer, pero nunca se habían puesto a pensar en serio en volver a Howarts, claro que en ese momento el colegio estaba liderado por Mortífagos y no tenía mucho sentido con Harry siendo el "Indeseable número 1" se quedo un momento callado contemplando a sus dos amigos que estaban con la vista perdida pensando probablemente lo mismo que e, - Podemos pensarlo? – le pregunto Ron a la profesora sin vacilar.

Claro – le dijo ésta – de todos modos no esperaba que me dierais una respuesta ahora, pero si van a hacerlo necesito la confirmación antes del próximo 15 de agosto, Es el plazo máximo para que podamos organizar las plazas. Ahora bien chicos gracias por vuestro tiempo, os podéis marchar, coger un chocolate antes de salir –

Hermione estaba ya en el dintel de la puerta mietras estrechaba fuertemente la mano de Ron dándole ánimos, Harry pensó en Ginny en ese momento y se dijo a si mismo que la buscaría tan pronto terminara con el tema que lo había llevado a ese despacho.

¿Si Potter? – pregunto la profesora al ver que Harry no se movía del despacho.

Hmm Profesora, me preguntaba si sabría decirme donde está enterrado el profesor Dumbledore.

Si Harry lo sé, si quieres puedo llevarte, imagino que querrás despedirte del profesor en privado, a todos nos ha dolido, Muy bien Potter ponte la capa invisible y sígueme. – Así lo hizo mientras esta se levantaba de su silla y rodeaba la mesa.

Salieron del despacho y bajaron juntos la escalera de caracol custodiada por una gárgola, atravesaron los pasillos de tanto en tanto Harry tocaba el hombro de la profesora para hacerla saber que aun la seguía. Tras la batalla que se había librado el castillo estaba semi destruido, con escombros de paredes desperdigados por el suelo del pasillo, escalones rotos, armaduras aún calientes por las maldiciones recibidas. Entre otros aspectos aun más devastadores, había muchos rastros de túnicas y manchas de sangre en muchos sitios, Mientras el sol comenzaba a salir Harry se percato en un rincón había una enorme araña se encontraba con las patas enrolladas hacia arriba los ojos de Harry reflejaban los 4 pares de ojos que ya no verían la luz de un nuevo día. Mas allá se encontraban algunos cuerpos con mascaras que Harry reconoció como las que usaban los mortífagos No pudo reprimir una sonrisa, se alegraba de la caída de esos dos.

Tras girar una serie de recovecos mas, Harry oía a alguien pidiendo auxilio con voz temblorosa, se lo dijo a la profesora y ambos fueron a comprobarlo. La voz se hacía más clara a media que se acercaban, no corrió mucho cuando reconoció la voz, la había oído muchas veces burlándose, y deleitándose con el sufrimiento ajeno. Vio unas piernas que sobresalían de una pared que se había derrumbado. Tuvo la fugaz idea de no ayudarle.

Socorro, sacadme de aquí por favor – decía en un tono lastimero Fenrir Greyback

Profesora, puede ser una trampa – le imploro Harry, su humanidad le impedía dejar ahí a Greyback,

Eso tiene fácil solución Harry – apunto con la varita a las piernas de Greyback que era la única parte visible – ¡Verdiriam ¡- un rayo de luz plateado traspaso las piernas sin aparente efecto – Este Harry es el hechizo Verdiriam, es similar al veritaserum, pero una persona tiene que estar inmóvil y muy débil para que surta efecto, el cumple ambos requisitos – informo McGonagall como si nunca hubieran salido del aula de transformaciones. – no dura mucho, por lo que solo tenemos unos minutos, además no puede lanzarse a la misma persona dos veces si esta no descansa un poco, ahora bien – dijo dirigiéndose a las piernas - ¿Quién eres?

Soy Fenrir Greyback, hombre lobo, he hijo de unos granjeros Muggles. Ambos muertos por mí para evitarles un sufrimiento mayor.

¿Cómo es eso? – tanto la voz de Fenrir como la de la profesora era carente de toda emoción, Harry recordó el interrogatorio que le había hecho Dumbledore al falso Moddy Crounch JR, y vio que ambos tenían el mismo patrón de la voz.

En esa época en la granja donde crecí una epidemia de Plaga mataba a casi todo el mundo, yo sobreviví debido a que un lobo me mordió y mi sistema inmunológico esta mucho mas desarrollado desde entonces también obtuve la habilidad de controlar mi temperamento cuando estaba en fase. La enfermedad te mataba de a poco, desintegraba tus órganos y morías, normalmente en una agonía enorme por el sufrimiento. No soportaba verlos de ese modo, comenzaban a sufrir y no podía permitirlo. Una noche de las que me transforme no me bebí la poción matalobos, y mate a mis padres, un solo mordico en el cuello con un dolor de un segundo y estaban muertos, de ese modo les ahorre meses de sufrimiento …

… Desgraciadamente ese "crimen" fue visto por una rata que no era tal – Peter pensó Harry al momento – ese maldito cobarde corrió a avisarle a "el que no debe ser nombrado" donde estaba, imagino que le atraía la idea de tener un hombre lobo que era plenamente capaz de controlar sus actos….

… Cuando me encontró no quise por nada del mundo unirme a él, sabía que había hecho cosas horribles, he sido un Idiota, pues cuando me negué fue a por lo único que yo quería, Vivian, una chica de la granja, Conocía mi secreto así como mi condición de mago y me quería sin importarle esos detalles, yo podía controlarme y la falta de ese control es al fin y al cabo el único problema de la licantropía…

"El que no debe ser nombrado" llego a su casa, y sin mediar palabra la asesino con aquella maldita maldición…

… y Nuevamente vino a buscarme, nuevamente me negué, supongo que no me asesino porque era importante en sus planes, el caso es que me lanzo la maldición Imperius. Desde entonces ese maldito asesino me controla a voluntad. Lo inexplicable es que él siempre quiso marcarme, con su marca, esa seña que llevan todos sus esbirros en el brazo, mi cuerpo se lo impedía, la marca nunca aparecía, imagino que mi cuerpo sabía que no me uniría nunca a él… - Harry recordó que la escusa de Voldemort era que no serbia lo suficiente para tener la marca pero esta otra verdad cobraba cada vez más sentido en su cabeza.

Señor Greyback por favor – increíble que le estuviera hablando así – Cuando yo tenía un año deje a Voldemort sin poderes ¿Cómo puede ser que no se haya liberado?

Chico tu mejor que nadie lo sabes – dijo Greyback como jactándose de Harry – Tu no derrotaste a "el que no debe ser nombrado", si no que dañaste una parte de las 7 que él era en su momento, la única parte que no podía ser derrotada primero si no en última instancia. "el que no debe ser nombrado seguía teniendo enlaces a sus Horrocruxes que eran los que alimentaban mi maldición y para esa altura yo también recibía las ordenes de Bellatrix Lastrange que era desde siempre la mano derecha de Voldemort, me arriesgaría a decir que si fuera capaz de amar, seria ella a la persona que escogería…

… Hoy cuando si has acabado con el de verdad y para siempre mi hechizo se ha roto, lo que significa que soy libre para actuar como una persona de bien, siento muchísimo de verdad todas las cosas que he hecho mientras no era yo.

Al decir esto último las piernas se convulsionaron – Harry, el hechizo está a punto de acabar, tienes derecho a escoger ¿lo liberamos o no? – dijo La profesora Mc Gonagall escrutando a Harry.

Por toda respuesta este recogió su varita y apuntando a las rocas dijo - "Wingardium Leviosa"- Las piedras que sepultaban al hombre lobo se movieron al instante dejando ver una figura grotesca, pues el pecho se le había hundió en comparación con la posición de la cabeza y los hombros, cuando llegaron hasta el, Fenrir tosió dejando un hilillo de sangre en el rostro, visto más de cerca tenía manchas de diversos colores por el cuerpo, estaba lleno de cardenales y la posición de los brazos era la más extraña que Harry había visto en su vida.

Siento lo que estáis viendo chicos, cuando "el que no debe ser nombrado" cayó y me vi liberado ataque a seis mortífagos que tenía cerca, Aún como hombre lobo seis son demasiados. Al menos me alegro haberme llevado por delante a esos dos – señalo el sitio donde Harry antes había visto a los dos encapuchados muertos, un nuevo tosido por parte de Fenrir ahogo sus pensamientos y unas gotas de liquido rojo salpicaron su ropa – Minerva – dijo mirando a la profesora – Tu y yo sabemos que no me queda mucho, por favor ¿sería mucho pedir que me permitas unirme a Vivian de una manera más rápida e indolora que esta?, Harry – esta vez mirando al chico – créeme que de todas las cosas que he tenido que hacer contra mi voluntad nunca nada me ha dolido más que morder a Remus Lupín. Es algo que nunca me he perdonado, Ojala algún día puedas creerme – y Harry le creyó. – Minerva…cuando lo hagas coge uno de mis colmillos, si hay alguien que he atacado y aún sigue con vida uno de ellos contrarrestara la licantropía evitando que se transforme, ahora sé que no tengo ningún derecho a pedirte nada pero te lo agradecería siempre.

Y sin más palabras la profesora McGonagall apunto a Fenrir Greyback al corazón y un rayo verde salió de su varita, cuando impacto y tras años de una prisión mental el hombre lobo pudo descansar por fin y reunirse con su amada.

La profesora Mcgonagall se arrodillo junto al cuerpo, con delicadeza le cerró los ojos y con un sencillo hechizo de sierras corto ambos colmillos de Greyback, se volvió a incorporar y le dijo a Harry que era momento de continuar a donde descansaba el antiguo director de Howarts.

Capitulo 3, El cuarto del vacío.

Continuaron andando durante varios minutos más, Harry miraba a la profesora en ocasiones preguntándose si de verdad sabía dónde iban. Tras muchos giros y pasillos recorridos, la mitad de ellos en ruinas, la profesora se detuvo frente a un cuadro que mostraba una mujer descansando en un lecho mientras que otro mago se encontraba acariciando su frente, Pero lo que de verdad llamo la atención de Harry es que ese cuadro, a diferencia de todos los de Howarts que había visto se encontraba quieto, otro aspecto que llamó la atención del muchacho es que predominaban los tonos oscuros, a excepción de un cadena de plata que rodeaba el cuello del mago y en lo alto del cuadro un fénix color rubí abría sus alas sobre la pareja, Por el resto era todo negro o gris.

La profesora dijo una contraseña que Harry no llegó a escuchar y el marco se desplazó hacia un lado, ese gesto si era normal para el muchacho. Con una sonrisa algo enigmática la profesora guío al chico hacia dentro.

Dentro se encontró con un pasillo que bajaba durante varios escalones, al final una puerta franqueaba el paso a lo que se encontrara más allá.

Ahora bien Potter, yo no puedo acompañarte ya que esta sala está protegida, cuando cierres la puerta desde el otro lado no te dejes guiar por el caos, si ves que no puedes continuar simplemente vuelve hasta aquí- le dijo la profesora muy enigmática.

Pero profesora, ¿Qué me encontrare al otro lado? - Imploró Harry ya que no quería más sorpresas por esa noche. Parecía muy lejano cuando él y sus amigos se aparecieron en hogsmeade y fueron salvados por el patronus cabra, sin embargo se esforzó en recordar que solo había pasado la noche anterior.

Veras Harry, cuando nos enteramos que el lugar de descanso del profesor había sido profanado por Voldemort – Harry se sorprendió que dijera su nombre, aunque una vez derrotado ya no tenía sentido temerle a ese nombre - algunos profesores y yo hemos decidido traer al director a estas dependencias, también hemos protegido este sitio con encantamientos y conjuros para que solo un profesor pueda entrar – dirigió una vista orgullosa al muchacho que parecía deprimido – no te desanimes, es probable que la sala te deje entrar puesto que en 5to ayudaste a tus compañeros con Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras.- Harry recordó el ED y se animó un poco – Lo que encuentres en esa sala no lo sé pues nunca he sufrido sus efectos al ser profesora, si no ocurre nada encontraras el lugar de descanso tras esa puerta.

Harry comprendió que la mejor manera era hacerlo, tras hacerle una seña a la profesora diciéndole que todo estaba correcto empujo la puerta, y se encontró en una sala oscura, desde el otro lado del marco, la profesora Mcgonagall le dijo que cerrara la puerta tras de sí.

Cuando cerró la puerta la sensación fue completamente nueva, la más rara que Harry hubiera tenido nunca. De repente todo perdió el color, ya no se encontraba en la sala circular que se veía en el pasillo, en su lugar se encontraba en un sitio donde no había nada, los pocos muebles que se veían del otro lado habían desaparecido, la sala entera parecía haberse esfumado, miro hacia el suelo y tampoco había suelo, estaba flotando en el aire. La sensación era de un vacío infinito, vio hacia atrás y se alegro de saber que aún estaba sosteniendo el pomo de la puerta, eso parecía ser lo único material que había en toda la sala, recordando las palabras de la profesora no se llevo dominar por el caos, pero era evidente que no veía al profesor Dumbledore por ningún lado, por lo que nuevamente abrió la puerta y se encontró en el pasillo con la profesora Mcgonagall de frente. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y simplemente dijo:

No lo he conseguido.

Ya veo, era una posibilidad – dijo simplemente la profesora como si eso zanjara todo el asunto.

Pero profesora necesito ver a Dumbledore, es importante.

Ya te lo he dicho Harry – él se extraño de que no lo llamara por el acostumbrado "señor Potter" – Para entrar ahí debes ser profesor, y yo no puedo acompañarte, lo siento mucho. – Harry le creyó pues "una profesora McGonagall mentirosa" no cabía en su lógica. Sin mediar mas palabras ambos comenzaros a subir.

El camino de vuelta a Harry se le hizo mucho más corto, solo hubo una breve parada en los pasillos que comunicaban a la enfermería donde la profesora se encontró con Madame Pomfrey, la enfermera del colegio, al igual que todos estaba magullada y con aspecto de estar muy cansada.

Poppy ¿tienes un segundo? – le dijo la profesora

Minerva, no tengo ni un momento para respirar esta pelea ha sido imposible – Parecía atacada de los nervios, y Harry nunca la había visto así, por otro lado era comprensible.

Solo quería darte esto – copio una bolsa de dentro de su túnica y se la entrego – Son los colmillos del hombre lobo Fenrir Greyback, seguro que podrás darle buen uso.

¿Son los auténticos? – parecía desconcertada y fascinada a partes iguales – estupendo, podremos curar a los que han sido atacados esta noche, por hoy será mejor no usarlos pues los cambios en el sistema inmunitario de la licantropía les ayudaran a sobrevivir tenemos tiempo hasta el mes que viene que es la próxima luna llena – mientras decía esto Harry vio que madame Pomfrey miraba a la profesora con creciente respeto - ¿Te ha costado mucho derrotarle?

Fue lo más difícil que he hecho en mi vida – dijo la profesora con pesar – pero nos equivocamos con Greyback, los colmillos los ha ofrecido voluntariamente.

Vaya, como sea, gracias por esto, salvara a unas cuantas personas en un futuro.

De acuerdo Poppy, adminístralos como prefieras, muchas gracias – dijo finalmente la profesora mientras continuaba su camino con Harry a su lado.

Se separaron en las puertas del gran comedor, donde la profesora, después de despedirse de Harry, siguió su camino rumbo al despacho. Harry en cambio se saco la capa invisible y entro en el gran comedor, allí, al fondo, sentados en la mesa de Gryffindor estaban ocho pelirrojos, uno de los cuales abrazaba a una castaña, todos miraban hacia el frente con la vista perdida en el cuerpo de un noveno. Harry no podía retrasarlo más por lo que fue donde estaban los Weasley y su mejor amiga desde hacía años, se sentó al lado de la pelirroja que tanto había echado de menos ese año y sin una palabra más le paso el brazo por los hombros, a lo que ella respondió apoyando su cabeza en el hombro, no hacían falta decir ninguna palabra, un par de lagrimas silenciosas mojaron su túnica a la altura del pecho.

Capitulo 4 El primer accidente de Ginny

El gran comedor estaba lleno, pero aun así un silencio respetuoso se cernía sobre todo el salón, durante un buen rato Harry se quedo allí como estaba abrazando a Ginny cuyos ojos estaban hinchados de tanto llorar, sin embargo en ese momento estaba feliz, su deseo se reflejaba en todos los presentes, una época de paz se abría en un futuro cercano, un futuro que podría enorgullecer a la memoria de su hermano Fred, y ella estaba allí, feliz porque estaba viva, feliz porque estaba con su familia, y amigos, feliz porque el brazo que tenia sobre los hombros era el de Harry, su Harry. Aquel chico que había querido desde el primer momento que leyó sobre él. Hacía ya más de diez años.

"_Una pequeña pelirroja que no parecía superar los 7 añitos estaba correteando en el jardín trasero de una casa, que mas bien parecía una especie de montaña de tierra, sus padres y hermanos le llamaban de cariño "La Madriguera" eran finales de Julio y el calor era sofocante, la pequeña vivía en un sitio alejado pues toda su familia hacían cosas raras, cosas que ni ella ni sus compañeros de clase podían hacer, como levantar cosas sin tocarlas, o montar en escobas que se elevaban por el aire unos palmos, sus hermanos Charlie, Bill y Percy por ejemplo ya no asistían al colegio con ella si no que recibían la educación en un sitio especial, y solo los veía en navidades y veranos, además su hermano Ronald hizo explotar, él día anterior, los grifos de la cocina solamente gritando debido a que una pequeña araña lo asusto, Ron era un miedica, pensó la niña que esperaba expectante a que sus padres le echaran la bronca, para su desgracia parecía que se habían vuelto locos, Su madre le dio un abrazo a Ron que casi lo asfixia, y su padre estallo en vítores, ¿desde cuándo era un motivo de festejo que alguien destrozara una cocina? Recordando esos acontecimientos tan frustrantes fue hacia donde segundos antes estaba sentada su madre. Justamente en el medio de un terreno vacío del jardín, los malditos gnomos que habitaban en el, unas criaturas tan grotescas que Ginny prefería no recordar habían destrozado esa parcela de jardín, Ginny se sentó y vio un montón de revistas de jardinería que su madre había comprado, Molly, su madre, quería recuperar esa parte del jardín pero era inútil, siempre que intentaba plantar algo o hacer crecer algo con magia era imposible la tierra estaba contaminada por esos Gnomos y nada brotaba. La pequeña revolvió las revistas pero su atención se desvío hacia un periódico, que rezaba "El Pro-fe-ta" leyó la pequeña en la portada debajo había un bonito rayo y un pastel de cumpleaños, la pelirroja estaba aprendiendo a leer correctamente en el colegio y ese artículo le llamo la atención por los dibujos: _

"_Hoy 31 de agosto es el cumpleaños "del niño que vivió" la redacción de este periódico quería rendir un pequeño tributo a este niño, que hoy es un año más mayor cuya hazaña ha hecho que hoy todos nosotros podamos seguir cumpliendo años sin preocupaciones a "el que no debe ser nombrado". Consiguiendo eliminar a esa amenaza consiguiendo lo que nadie, soportar el Aveda Kedabra, y no solo eso devolviendo el hechizo a su atacante" Mientras Leía esto la pequeña sintió un ligero escalofrío y se sintió segura, una seguridad del tipo diferente a la que le suministraban sus padres, continuo leyendo sin percatarse de que su corazón dio un latido más de lo normal "Harry Potter, el profeta te agradece enormemente lo que has hecho, pues todos vivimos felices gracias a ti sea donde sea que es…" La pequeña dejo de leer pues una sombra le tapaba la luz, un segundo después su madre la abrazaba casi sin dejarla respirar entusiasmada, se percato por primera vez que el ambiente había cambiado, había un olor floral en el ambiente, se separó del cuerpo de su madre y lo que vio la dejo atónita, un segundo antes donde se encontraba la tierra muerta que su madre no podía trabajar por más que lo intentara ahora se hallaba enterrada en un mar de rosas rojas, era un espectáculo precioso y se extendía varios metros, en el centro estaban ella y su madre. "¿Cómo lo has hecho Mama? pensé que nada crecería aquí" le pregunto la niña, por toda respuesta la madre volvió a estrecharla en sus brazos. Ginny oía a lo lejos gritar a Arthur, su padre, de alegría"_

Aquel día ya estaba lejos, Harry estaba en sus mejores momentos, y ahora también estaba allí apoyándola en estos momentos tan duros, había salvado al mundo mágico otra vez, y esta vez para siempre, - Harry se merecía ser feliz – pensó Ginny y ella quería ser parte de esa felicidad de Harry, estaba claro que sus sentimientos hacia el chico de la cicatriz nunca habían cambiado, conservo el periódico y lo guardo como un tesoro, un recuerdo de su primer caso de magia accidental.

Capitulo 5 El Deseo de Hermione

Ginny, Harry y los demás estaba perdidos en sus pensamientos por lo que no se dieron cuenta que la profesora McGonagall entraba en la sala común y se situaba con decisión en el atrio que normalmente ocupaba Dumbledore para dar los discursos de bienvenida. Se aclaro la garganta y comenzó a hablar para todos los que se encontraban en el gran comedor:

-Brujas y magos, compañeros de profesión, es para mí una verdadera pena tener que dirigirme a todos ustedes en estas tristes circunstancias, una batalla se ha librado en este mismo castillo costándole la vida a muchas personas, Quisiera recalcar que en la batalla han muerto tanto estudiantes, adultos y mortífagos, con esto quiero decir que al fin y al cabo han fallecido magos y brujas, El núcleo del mal fue derrotado, el mago que se hacía llamar a si mismo bajo el titulo de LORD ha sido borrado de la faz de la tierra y esta vez para siempre…

… compañeros, me gustaría dejar claro que ahora mismo estamos en esta sala con algunos de los que hace algunas horas se consideraban a sí mismos mortífagos – varios de las personas que estaban en el gran comedor miraron en dirección a la mesa de Slytherin donde 3 cuerpos rubios guardaban silencio - es hora de unirnos como no lo hemos hecho antes, es hora de olvidarnos de nombres, es hora de olvidarnos de La Orden del Fénix y de Los Mortífagos, ahora que Voldemort no existe el propósito de la Orden del Fénix esta cumplido, dejaremos de perseguir mortífagos siempre y cuando comiencen a cumplir las leyes mágicas, Nos olvidaremos de las marcas que están grabadas en vuestros brazos- trago saliva y con un porte renovado y serio continuó - Sin embargo esto no exime a nadie de los crímenes pasados, sabemos quiénes son , sabemos donde están y tendrán un juicio verdaderamente justo, El ahora renovado Ministerio de Magia está al tanto de todo y no dudaremos en perseguiros si oponéis resistencia. Como actual directora del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería y embajadora del propio Ministro yo les pido a vosotros – giro directamente la cabeza hacia los Malfoy – que os encontréis con vuestros antiguos compañeros, le informéis de todas las palabras que os he dicho y que cada uno actué según su propia conciencia. – Los tres Malfoys se levantaron de la mesa y se marcharon del gran salón, Harry notó una expresión de resuelto en los ojos de Lucius – En cuanto al colegio – continuo la profesora y el silencio se apodero de la sala – ha sufrido daños enormes pero con un poco de trabajo todo volverá a la normalidad. Esta tarde nos despediremos de todos los compañeros que han caído la ceremonia será en el lago, por favor intentar asistir, se que a muchos les gustaría el gesto…

…después de la ceremonia todos los estudiantes pasaran la noche aquí en el castillo donde los acompañantes también están invitados a pernoctar aquí. Y mañana por la mañana un tren os llevara a casa, los que queráis y podías una zona del patio será habilitada para las desapariciones, muchísimas gracias por vuestra paciencia, ahora dejare a los caídos para prepararlos para la ceremonia de esta tarde – saco su varita y trazo un arco sobre su cabeza, y uno a uno los cuerpos que estaban en el salón desaparecieron. Hecho esto la profesora salió por la puerta principal sumiendo a todo el mundo en el silencio.

Sin embargo a los pocos minutos se notaba que ya no estaba el salón lleno de cuerpos, los primeros murmullos comenzaron a brotar, breves pero justos para romper la pesada atmosfera se oían algunas risas por la victoria. En la mesa de Harry la primera en decir algo fue Molly.

-Harry cariño – lo miro con su cara llena de aprecio – has vencido, eres un héroe para todos – la señora Weasley miro a su hija que seguía apoyada en el hombro de Harry y a este que le rodeaba los hombros – y me alegra muchísimo tenerte en la familia dijo con una sonrisa.

Harry cayó en la cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y noto como el calor se le subía por la cara, se aparto inmediatamente de Ginny completamente azorado y provoco que esta se cayera de lado dándose la cara contra el sitio en donde antes Harry estaba sentado, ya fuera por la tensión del momento, por lo cansados que estaban todos, o porque simplemente la situación lo pedía hubo una carcajada general comenzando por Ginny, del otro lado de la mesa Hermione miraba a un Ron que se tronchaba con unos ojos que parecían reflejar todos los años de sentimientos compartidos, y sin importar que toda su familia estuviera ahí, y que el momento fuese tan extraño, cogió a Ron de las mejillas y le beso en los labios de una manera que decía claramente "ahora no hay una guerra como excusa". Cuando se separaron Hermione le dijo a Ron una enorme sonrisa

-Me encanta tu risa, pero será mejor que espabiles, no quiero ser yo la primera que lo haga siempre.

A ron no se le distinguía donde comenzaba su cabello y donde terminaba su cara, En el segundo de contacto en la mesa se volvió al silencio, pero esta vez de un mudo asombro, cuando Hermione y Ron se separaron. Sonrieron y miraron a la familia de este. Al fin fue Ginny la primera en hablar:

- Al fin pensé que nunca se disidirían – dijo riendo.

- Es cierto - confirmo George- pensé que te quedarías para ser el asistente de Filch y obedecerías ordenes de la señora Norris.

- Si, pensé que comenzarían a salir juntos el primer año cuando Ron te salvo del trol en los baños – bromeo Harry.

- Si, ahí fue cuando comencé a sentir algo por él – dijo seriamente Hermione, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de lo que esas palabras ameritaban y enseguida volvió a sonreír – Que va, fue un arrebato de pasión este ultimo año. – parecía que no se habían dado cuenta de su pequeño error.

- Bueno, si bien siempre lo has sido – comenzó la señora Weasley – quiero darte la bienvenida a nuestra familia.

- Así es Hermione – Corroboro el Señor Weasley – quiero que sepas que siempre has sido bienvenida en la Madriguera, y esto también te incluye – dijo Mirando a Harry.

- Y usted señor Potter – dijo formalmente Charlie, mientras contenía la risa - ¿No tienes nada que decirnos? – mientras preguntaba esto miraba a su hermana que comenzaba a obtener el mismo tono de piel que Ron hace un momento.

Harry no sabía qué hacer, por un lado era el momento perfecto, después del arrebato de Hermione eso parecía hasta fácil, el momento que estaba esperando era ese y era el mejor. Sin embargo recordó el momento que en cuarto año habría preferido enfrentarse a un colacuerno que pedirle a una chica ir al baile con él. En ese momento prefirió enfrentarse a todos los dragones de Rumania si así conseguía evadir esa situación. Busco la mirada de Ginny que estaba completamente roja y pareció notar un ligero asentimiento, o lo había imaginado, se acerco otra vez a la pelirroja y esta le estrecho la mano confirmándole lo que el temía, quería que el hablara. Intentó recordar que tenía tripas, pero de pronto estas no estaban ahí.

- Señores Weasley – comenzó a unir las palabras más difíciles de su vida – quisiera saber si me da permiso para salir con su hija –

George que no pudo mas comenzó a carcajearse a mandíbula batiente, Ron asomaba una tímida sonrisa, y Hermione disimulaba con la mano su boca pero era claro que estaba avergonzada. Bill y Charlie le hacían gestos a Ginny mientras señalaban a Harry. Incluso Percy que él lo tenía como una figura seria intentaba ahogar la risa con las manos. "¿pero qué les pasa?" se pregunto Harry, su pregunta fue respondida por el Arthur y Molly, que intentaban hacer lo imposible por no contagiarse de la risa de sus hijos.

- Chico, - Comenzó el señor Weasley - ¿En qué siglo crees que estamos? Si queréis estar juntos no tienes que pedirme permiso.

- Es cierto cariño – Apoyo la madre – Además de todas las personas del mundo mi hija no estará con nadie más segura que contigo. Es más nosotros deberíamos agradecerte a TI que escogieras a nuestra hija.

- ¡Mamá! – dijo Ginny un tono más roja que antes.

- Verdad, además te debo mi vida por lo que paso hace años después de eso no podría negarte el favor que me pides de querer salir con mi hija, así que si es eso lo que quieres – dijo Arthur Weasley con fingida solemnidad- te doy permiso para que salgas con mi hija.

- ¡Papá¡ - el rostro de Ginny subió otra decima en la escala de rojos, si eso era posible.

- No sé si sería bueno – Dijo George que se había medio recuperado del ataque de risa pero aún le quedaban secuelas – la última vez que entre en su cuarto solo conté 250 fotos tuyas, no sé si te quera lo suficiente Harry – agrego antes de ver a su hermana nuevamente.

Harry se había equivocado, el comentario de Arthur no le había sacado todos los colores, el de George si, parecía una antorcha, una hermosa antorcha, Ginny se refugió en sus brazos para evitar la mirada de todos, un segundo después la menor de las Weasley levanto la cabeza y besaba a Harry, algo que él devolvió con gusto porque llevaba esperándolo desde su ultimo regalo de cumpleaños. No duro más que un par de segundos para luego separarse pero se dijeron más con ese roce que con mil palabras.

- Cuando regrese a casa Fleur me matara si se entera que los hombres en esta familia son unos cobardes a la hora de besar – dijo mirando a Ron – y que las chicas son las pasionales - dijo mirando a su pequeña hermana.

Todos rieron la gracia, hablaron de todo un poco y de varios temas, entre ellos acordaron que lo primero que harían al día siguiente seria ir todos juntos a La Madriguera, sin embargo Hermione parecía completamente ausente, incluso Ron se dio cuenta de la actitud de su novia. A los pocos minutos los cuatro chicos se disculparon y diciendo que tenían mucho sueño pues no habían dormido en toda la noche subieron a la sala común de Gryffindor. Una vez allí Ron le sujeto el brazo a Hermione y sin rodeos con la vista fija en esos ojos que tanto le gustaban pero que parecían no estar le dijo:

- Herm, ¿Qué te ocurre?

- A mí, nada- dijo la aludida y miró a Harry y Ginny en busca de apoyo.

- No esperes que te creamos si nos dices eso, está claro que algo te pasa – Hasta Ron se dio cuenta – dijo Harry mirando a Ron.

- ¡Oye! Que estoy aquí– dijo esté molesto.

- Es cierto –corroboro Ginny – has escogido a un novio que se queda con la mitad de las cosas que pasan a su alrededor – Dijo la pelirroja ignorando las quejas de su hermano – Así que será mejor que comiences a hablar –

- Está bien – se resigno Hermione – es que… - Parecía estar escogiendo meticulosamente las palabras – tengo que hacer algo muy duro y tengo que hacerlo sola.

Aunque Harry sospechaba de qué se trataba fue Ron quien hablo, en sus ojos brillaba con una decisión que nunca había visto Harry en su compañero.

- Ni se te ocurra pensar que vamos a permitir que vayas sola a Australia a buscar a tus padres, te acompañare – Hermione lo miro entre sorprendida y emocionada.

- Hey pareja, no os olvidéis de mi – dijo Harry divertido

- Evidentemente yo también estoy en este paquete, ni se os ocurra dejarme fuera de esto, - miro al moreno - me costaron muchos años tenerte para mi sola y no te dejare escapar tan fácilmente – Dijo sonriendo Ginny, Pero Hermione los miraba a los tres con actitud suplicante.

- No me hagáis esto chicos – dijo Hermione al borde de las lagrimas – no os puedo pedir que me acompañéis, es un viaje que incluso puede resultar peligroso. Además no sé lo que me encontrare allí.

- Escucha – Dijo Harry – esas palabras te las he dicho yo primero, no te podía pedir que me acompañaras al viaje que comencé el año pasado y sin embargo lo hiciste, y créeme – dijo muy serio – Este viaje fue un éxito gracias a que Ron y tú me acompañasteis, como siempre que me he enfrentado a Voldemort en el pasado. – termino Harry, Hermione mientras tanto parecía vacilar.

- Gracias a tu apoyo ahora estoy con él – dijo vacilante Ginny – si no hubiera sido por tus consejos nada de esto sería posible, eres la mejor bruja que conozco, pero se bien que nadie merece estar sola – y observando a su hermano agregó – además vieras lo imposible que es soportarlo sola – concluyo la chica, a Hermione le temblaba el labio, quizás no esperaba que sus amigos tuvieran esa opinión de ella, Harry por su parte sabia que solo faltaba una opinión, probablemente la más importante para ella. Observo a Ron con atención que tenia la vista clavada en algún lugar del suelo.

- ¿Dices que no me puedes pedir eso? – comenzó Ron levantando la vista de golpe –te diré lo que no puedes pedirme, no puedes pedirme que deje marchar a la chica que tengo a mi lado, no puedes hacerlo, no después de que te viera en cuarto curso con ese vestido de gala convirtiéndote en la mujer más hermosa del colegio, no después de los celos que sentía cuando pensaba que te carteabas con Victor Krum, no después de que saliera con esa cabeza hueca de Lavender con el único fin de aprender a tener una chica a mi lado y no ser tan idiota contigo. Y sobre todo no después de lo idiota que he sido cuando me he marchado de nuestro viaje dándome cuenta de lo muchísimo que te echo de menos. Por favor Hermione, esto es algo que podemos hacerlo todos.

Harry estaba pasmado pensando con lo que había escuchado, Ginny miraba a su hermano con creciente respeto, pero sin embargo la más afectada era Hermione, eso era mucho más de lo que la chica podía soportar, se abalanzo corriendo a los brazos de su chico y por tercera vez lo beso, Harry podía incluso verla temblar.

- How Ronald – dijo Hermione cuando se separaron – la próxima vez que quieras aprender algo ven directamente a mi – Dijo la chica mientras volvía a reflejarse en sus brazos.; Ginny mientras tanto hacia lo suyo separándose un poco de su hermano para dejarles intimidad, Pero Hermione cogió a Harry por el brazo y se fundieron los 4 en un abrazo grupal

- Lo siento chicos, lo siento – decía Hermione mientras algunas lagrimas caían por su mejilla - gracias por esto, por todo – Harry y Ginny se separaron un poco de ellos y Ron hizo lo que llevaba cuatro años guardándose. Besó a Hermione.

- 3 a 1 pequeña – le dijo sonriendo al oído de la chica.


End file.
